Castiel
Castiel is een van de studenten die op het Amoris college zit. Hij lid van het basketbal club (blijkt volgens hoofdstuk 3) en is lid van een rock band samen met zijn beste vriend, Lysander, en zijn rivaal Nathaniel. Castiel is legaal onafhankelijk omdat zijn vader werkt als een piloot, en zijn moeder als stewardess. Vanwege hun baan, zijn ze niet vaak thuis; wat als gevolg heeft dat Castiel zich meer op gemak voelt als ze er niet zijn. Geschiedenis Voordat zoetje naar het Amoris college kwam, had Castiel een relatie met Deborah. Zijn uiterlijk heeft hij aangepast, na zijn ‘break-up’ met Deborah. Hij heeft zijn haar rood geverfd en droeg steeds meer zwarte en rode kleren. Zijn persoonlijkheid is ook veranderd, hij werd veel afstandelijker tegenover alle andere studenten. Hij stopte met het bespelen van zijn gitaar, maar toen hij Lysander leerde kennen na enige tijd. Begon hij weer te spelen. Uiterlijk Castiel had eerst zwart haar. Castiel droeg gewoonlijk een ouderwetse bruine jas met een zwart shirtje daaronder. De knoopjes zaten niet vast. Hij droeg ook een ketting om zijn nek en een effen zwarte broek. Na zijn break up met Deborah, veranderde Castiel zijn stijl compleet. Hij verfde zijn haar rood en begon met het dragen van een zwart leren jackje met een felrode trui eronder. Op de trui stond een afbeelding van Winged Skull. Hij droeg een zilveren ketting om zijn nek en een zwarte broek met een ketting vast geknoopt aan zijn riem lus. Wanneer je Castiel tegenkomt op het strand, draagt hij een zwarte zwembroek met rode strepen op de zijkant. Op die rode strepen zit een zwart patroon. Voor de Oriëntatieloop draagt Castiel sportpak net als alle andere leerlingen. Het sportjasje is wit met een beetje grijs. Het grijs zit aan de onderkant, bij de rits, op de schouders en bij de armen. De sportbroek is grijs met witte strepen aan de zijkant. Op die witte strepen zitten grijze rondjes. Aan de bovenkant van de broek steken twee touwtjes uit. Ook zit er aan de achterkant van het sportjasje een muts. Castiel heeft het sportjasje wijd open hangen, waardoor je het groene shirt kan zien wat hij eronder heeft. Het shirt heeft moeilijk zichtbare strepen die verticaal naar beneden gaan. Ook zijn normale nek accessoire is aanwezig bij deze outfit. Persoonlijkheid Castiel is wat je noemt nou de typische ‘Bad Boy’ van de school. Hij kan een beetje hard en brutaal zijn om mee om te gaan, door zijn sarcastische persoonlijkheid. In het begin van de game, als Zoetje hem tegenkomt, kan hij overkomen als een onbeschoft persoon, die niet erg geïnteresseerd is in nieuwe studenten die rondlopen als verdwaalde puppy’s. Hij is snel geïrriteerd en schijnt boos te worden om de kleinste dingetjes. Castiel is fan van rock muziek en speelt zelfs de elektrische gitaar. In Hoofdstuk 1 wordt bekend gemaakt dat zijn favoriete band ‘Winged Skull’ is en dat het logo van de band op zijn shirt staat. In Hoofdstuk wordt bekend gemaakt dat Castiel samen met Lysander muziek oefenen in de kelder van school, na schooltijd, omdat ze in de Muziek Club niet toegestaan is om allerlei muziek te spelen. In Hoofdstuk 14 speelt Castiel samen met Lysander, Nathaniel en Iris in een band op school. (ze zijn een rockband). Castiel vind het niet leuk als mensen te hard hun best doen. In Hoofdstuk 2, wanneer zoetje het hondje van de directrice probeert te vangen, lijkt Castiel onder de indruk als je Zoetje zegt dat ze het vervelend vindt als ze het hondje moet vangen. Ook in Hoofdstuk 8 lacht hij je uit, omdat Zoetje zich zorgen maakt over de examens. Een van de redenen dat Castiel Nathaniel niet mag komt door zijn ‘hard-werkende’ persoonlijkheid. Castiel kan toch ook erg romantisch zijn, als hij de kans krijgt. In Hoofdstuk 12 bijvoorbeeld komt hij erg dichtbij het gezicht van Zoetje, bijna om haar te laten voelen alsof hij haar wil kussen. De reden hiervoor was om te laten zien dat in tegenstelling met Alexis hij wel van meisjes houdt. Castiel vindt meiden die voor zichzelf opkomen leuk. In Hoofdstuk 4 helpt hij Zoetje om wraak te nemen op Amber, door te suggererenom haar kluisje te verven met een spuitbus verf. In Hoofdstuk 9, als Dake probeert te flirten met Zoetje op het strand, werd Castiel een beetje jaloers, waardoor de beschermende kant van Castiel naar buiten kwam. Zelfs als Zoetje zegt dat ze weet hoe ze zichzelf moet beschermen, stuurt Castiel Dake stoutmoedig weg. Ook vind Castiel meiden leuk die tegen een grapje kunnen en niet te onbeschoft of te aardig zijn. Castiel maakte zijn eerste grapje om Zoetje in Hoofdstuk 9; Hij zegt dat ze net op een ‘strijkplank’ lijkt, zelfs in haar bikini en als je Zoetje vraagt aan hem of hij het leuk vind om te zwemmen, lacht hij en beweert dat Zoetje zijn lichaam zeiknat van het water wil zien. Na dat incident is het verschillende keren voor gekomen dat Castiel grappen maakt over Zoetje en bijnamen gebruikt als ‘Strijkplank’, ‘Klein Meisje’ en ‘Prinses’. Meiden meiden als Amber of Punk meiden als Kim interesseren hem niet. Het feit dat Amber verliefd is op Castiel is ook geen geheim, sinds het begin van de game. In Hoofdstuk 7, komt Zoetje erachter dat Castiel allang wist dat Amber hem leuk vond en als ze hem er naar vraagt, zegt hij, “Meiden kunnen echt om niks verliefd worden.” En noemt Amber’s gehuil als dat van een klein meisje vervelend. Hij wordt van buiten verkeerd begrepen, maar van binnen kan hij erg zorgzaam zijn. In Hoofdstuk 11 deed hij zijn sportjasje uit en liet Zoetje het dragen. Hij wilde namelijk niet dat ze die avond verkouden zou worden. Hoewel de manier waarop hij het jasje ‘gooide’ best wel als onbeschoft gezien kan worden, maar zijn bedoelingen waren niet zoals hij zich gedroeg. Hij heeft vaak de neiging zijn echte gevoelens te verbergen achter zijn harde en brutale gedrag. Hij houdt er niet van als iemand pijn heeft (mentaal en fysiek) of in de problemen zit. Dit werd bekend gemaakt in Hoofdstuk 3, toen Zoetje gewond was geraakt door zijn hond. Hij gaf haar verband en zijn gezicht had een bezorgde expressie. Hij is wat je een ‘Tsundere’ zou kunnen noemen. Als je zijn ‘ideale’ meisje bent, kan hij erg snel jaloers worden op je Zoetje’s relatie met andere jongens. Hij heeft een goed zichtbare hekel aan Dake, omdat hij erg openlijk flirt met Zoetje. Hij werd ook erg jaloers op Alexis in Hoofdstuk 12, wanneer Zoetje met hem door de gangen loopt en Castiel probeert te overtuigen om het concert te spelen. Het moment dat gezegd werd dat Alexis niet Hetero is, werd zijn humeur een stuk vrolijker. Castiel is een honden mens en is eigenaar van een Beauceron, genaamd Demon. Demon’s eerste verschijning was in Hoofdstuk 3, als je Zoetje met Castiel hem uit gaat laten. Hij maakt later nog een verschijning in Hoofdstuk 9 als je Zoetje hem tegenkomt op het strand. Dit laat zien dat Demon een belangrijke rol speelt in het leven van Castiel en dat hij meer zijn familie is dan gewoon een huisdier. Vrienden en Familie Zoetje Er zijn veel leuke momenten van Castiel en Zoetje samen; zoals in Hoofdstuk 9 als hij zegt dat Zoetje net een ‘strijkplank’ is. Nathaniel Nathaniel en Castiel lijken op rivalen, dat is ook waarom Castiel Nathaniel niet mag. Ze gaan zelfs zo ver, dat ze een voorkeur geven aan het geen dat de ander juist niet leuk vind (Nathaniel vind katten leuk, maar Castiel geeft een voorkeur aan honden.) De reden voor hun rivaliteit heeft ook een deel te maken met de ex-vriendin van Castiel, Debora. Zij kwam tevoorschijn aan het eind van Hoofdstuk 14. Hoewel, door hun verschillende persoonlijkheden hadden ze elkaar toch niet gemogen, zelfs als Debora er niet geweest was. Amber Castiel was een goedhartige jongen, toen hij jong was en had de favoriete pop van Amber gerepareerd, daarom werd ze verliefd op hem. Castiel negeerde haar gevoelens, en claimt dat meiden verliefd worden om de kleinste dingen. Zijn reden voor het repareren van de pop was, zodat ze zou stoppen met huilen, omdat hij het erg vervelend vond. Lysander Castiel en Lysander hebben elkaar ongeveer 6 maanden voor het begin van de game ontmoet en zijn goede vrienden sinds dat moment. Het begon, toen Castiel het notitieboekje van Lysander had gevonden en kort daarna terug gegeven had. ze praatte over verschillende onderwerpen en kwamen erachter dat ze dezelfde smaak muziek hadden. Ze hadden daarom besloten om samen muziek te maken. Volgens ChiNoMiko was Lysander de reden dat Castiel weer gitaar begon te spelen, omdat hij gestopt was met spelen voor een lange tijd. Debora Debora is Castiel’s ex-vriendin. Het is geopenbaard dat de Debora de grootste reden is dat Nathaniel en Castiel rivalen zijn. Hoewel, ze wel degene was die het uit maakte met Castiel, zodat ze zelf verder kon gaan met haar muzikale carrière. Debora noemde Castiel altijd ‘katje’, wat misschien gezorgd heeft voor de reden dat Castiel katten niet leuk vind. Ze zijn niet echt op aangename termen, hoewel voor hun break up, beschrijft Debora hun relatie als perfect. Iris Castiel en Iris lijken goede vrienden. Iris was er voor Castiel, toen hij met Nathaniel voor de eerste keer gevochten had in het verleden. Het ziet er naar uit dat Castiel Iris vertrouwd en altijd doet wat ze van hem vraagt. Ze waren gezien samen op het strand. Armin In de Manga ziet het er naar uit dat Castiel bevriend is met Armin. Hij verteld Lynn (Zoetje) dat hij ging lunchen samen met Armin. Castiel’s ouders Castiel’s vader is een vliegtuig piloot, terwijl zijn moeder een stewardess is. Ze reizen erg veel en ze zijn er alleen in het weekend of tijdens de vakantie, voor een hele week. Castiel vindt dat ze wettelijk verantwoordelijk voor hem zijn, maar hij is liever alleen. Hij ziet geen voordelen in hun gezelschap. Volgens hem annuleren zijn ouders soms een lange afstand vliegreis, zodat ze hem in de gaten kunnen houden, vanwege het geklaag van directeurs. Demon Demon is Castiel’s Belgische Herdershond. Hij verschijnt in Hoofdstuk 3 als je de goede dialogen en antwoorden kiest en in Hoofdstuk 9 op het strand. Naast zijn angstaanjagende uiterlijk is Demon super vriendelijk, maar heeft hetzelfde humeur als zijn eigenaar, vooral als hij een gênante bijnaam krijgt. Manga Castiel Manga.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol1-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol2-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol4-Castiel.jpg Emoties CastielEmotion1.png CastielEmotion2.png CastielEmotion3.png CastielEmotion4.png CastielEmotion5.png Episode9CastielEmotion1.png Episode9CastielEmotion2.png Episode9CastielEmotion3.png Episode9CastielEmotion4.png Episode9CastielEmotion5.png Episode11CastielEmotion1.png 11Cas-happy.png Episode11CastielEmotion3.png Episode11CastielEmotion4.png Episode11CastielEmotion5.png Episode15CastielEmotion1.png Episode15CastielEmotion2.png Episode15CastielEmotion3.png Episode15CastielEmotion4.png Episode15CastielEmotion5.png Episode16CastielEmotion1.png Episode16CastielEmotion2.png Episode16CastielEmotion3.png Episode17CastielEmotion1.png Afbeeldingen Castiel-ep1.png Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel&Castiel.jpg Castiel-ep2.png Castiel-ep3.png Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg Castiel-ep5.jpeg Castiel-ep6.jpeg Illustration-Episode7-Castiel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg Castiel-ep9.jpeg Illustration-Episode11-Castiel.jpg Castiel-ep12.png Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Castiel.jpg Illustration-episode17-Castiel.jpeg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg Feitjes *Hij rookt af en toe *Hij speelt gitaar in een band samen met Lysander *Hij houdt niet van katten (kan te maken hebben met dat Debora hem ‘Katje’ noemde) *Zijn favoriete eten zijn hamburgers *Zijn favoriete kleuren zijn zwart en rood *Zijn favoriete rock band heet Winged Skull *Zijn favoriete soort rock is Grunge *Volgens ChiNoMiko is Castiel het makkelijkste personage om te tekenen. *Castiel’s naam zou eigenlijk Damon zijn, maar omdat dat erg cliché werd, heeft ze het aangepast naar Castiel en heeft ze zijn hond Demon genoemd. Een lichte vertaling van Damon. *Hoewel zijn ogen grijs zijn, heeft hij in sommige afbeeldingen net bruine ogen. Category:Kan je mee daten Category:Jongens Category:Index Category:Karakters